


Who the $#%#$ are you?

by ClauFa123



Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Extermination | Purge (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Hell, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Lucifer, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Lucifer, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFa123/pseuds/ClauFa123
Summary: Despite the problems the host demons cause to Charlie, she still stands, but her will will be at stake when a strange intruder appears to change and perhaps improve things for both the Hotel and its owner.This beautiful creature will open and close doors within souls who never thought they would feel anything again.But the question is... will she close the doors of her own past?.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881619
Kudos: 14





	1. This is a Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fanfic of the web series Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss created by Vivziepop, she has all the rights of its characters with the exception of some who belong to me. 
> 
> Enjoy this creation of me for you, I hope you love this story as I loved writing it, thank you.

**"THIS IS A HELL"** \- Chapter One

It starts two weeks after Alastor’s arrival at the Hazbin Hotel.

Everything was chaos, as is customary in hell, but this time it was different.  
The staff of the Hotel did not stop walking by everywhere attending to renegade demons that shouted them without respecting the usefulness of the little bell that was in each bedroom that was used for that, call the staff.

Of all the staff, there was a certain demon that stood out for being the one that ran the most and gasped with tiredness, Charlotte Magne, daughter of King Lucifer and Queen Lilith, princess of hell and owner of the now proclaimed "Hazbin Hotel", was that wretched demon who pleaded in his mind that the cursed day be over.

 _"When this torture began"_ \- thought the blonde princess - _"Right, after that day..."_

  
***Narrates Charlie**

  
We had just arrived from the interview in the "666", I was exhausted and very frustrated, I just wanted the fucking hell to have gone and swallowed me up for being completely ridiculous in front of everyone... anyway, I was about to abandon my plans with the Happy Hotel, at last I was more than said that no one cared. It would be a waste of time to continue this... until HE knocked on the door.

After that everything happened so fast that in less than two days we already had guests and... started this torture. I know the majority (not to say ALL) don’t trust or take redemption seriously, but that won’t change my mind. **¡I am more than certain that in every rotten soul there is a great heart! , And I will not give up until I prove that it is true...** (the latter he said out loud).

***Narrator**

You hear a macabre laugh right behind Charlie, who jumps and swirls abruptly from the fright.

 **\- But how determined you are, dear** \- a big smile and a pair of scarlet eyes appear in the dark part of the room and little by little a demon of great stature and a very peculiar appearance comes to light, is the Radio Demon.

\- ¡A-Alastor, what are you doing here...!

\- I am very sorry about that, but my presence in this room has an explanation.

\- So? , and I can tell which one is...

\- It’s my room - A silence is present in the room.

\- What?... - Quickly the blonde takes a look at the whole bedroom and yes, it was obvious that this was not her room. The haste to escape from all the hustle and bustle made she not notice where it goes, It was definitely a little "ups"... right?

\- I-I’m sorry..., is that the noise-

\- You mean the spectacle outside?

\- Yeah... wait What?

\- I’ve been listening to you all morning and let me tell you that...

\- ....

\- It’s the best entertainment I’ve had in years!!! - Alastor said with utter shock - The truth I expected less of this place, no offense dear.

\- No problem at all...

\- But I am surprised! All this week has been a success, congratulate you my dear.

\- W-Well..., we don't have a redeemed until now but... thanks anyway...(I believe :v)

After one more exchange of words, Charlie went to the door to leave the room, as it still bothered her to be alone with Alastor and then it was already late and she felt that no one was running in the halls anymore.

\- Hey...am... A-Alastor - Yes, and it still bothered him to call the demon by his name - 

\- I think tomorrow we’ll need hands to help with trays and stuff.

\- Oh right, the party. Don’t worry dear, I’ll send you all the shadows you need-

\- Rather, I would like you to attend this time, they are only done once a week and well... 

These parties, as Charlie said, were only held every week and were meant to be as "healthy" as possible, was a way of thanking the guests for having stayed and in the process was also seen the progress of the guests in their way to redemntion.

\- **€€€€€...** (radio interference). 

\- I meant i-if you want...! - Charlie began to alarm, the last thing I wanted was to offend to Radio Demon.

\- Honey I am always present - said Alastor retaining his characteristic smile _." Uff... false alarm "_ thought Charlie.

\- If you’ll excuse me, my dear, I have business to attend to now - He opened the door and made a formal farewell gesture, leaning slightly. _"Who is always present?... Well, I never see him,"_ thought the beautiful lady who made a gesture of discontent before leaving.

- **Well be more attentive dear, SEE YOU!** \- And without waiting for the answer of the princess, closed the door

* * *

  
He was right, it was night.

Lying down around the main hall (Except for Husk, the bartender, who was also lying down but in the bar) and out of breath, all the "staff" of the hotel were there. Seeing them, Charlie was speechless, Since when did he start exploiting his friends like that? _, "Right... from that day on"_ and start his memories... **_"NO! Out with memories!"_**

\- Vaggie, Angel! Are you okay?! - At lightning speed she was already helping Vaggie lift off the ground, who seemed the most affected of all. 

\- No... I do again... this shit ... again - said a totally "dead" Angel of tiredness lying on the whole sofa.

\- W-where you were... - said Vaggie, a small moth demon that could barely incorporate and sit on an empty arm chair.

\- Sorry, I was... in my room ... I felt very bad and went in to rest a little, but I left the hour... - The blonde leaned over to Vaggie’s height and gently placed her soft hand on the devil’s cheek. 

\- I am sorry ... 

The exhausted demon replied with a small smile and a hand gesture as if to say _"Never mind"_ , but Charlie knew very well that he had done wrong to abandon his friends, so they ended up "dead", although they were already dead.

\- Next time I’ll be with-

\- WHAT?! , THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME, BITCH!! - Angel said interrupting Charlie.

\- NOT WITH ME! CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?? IT’S A FUCKING HELL!

\- Lower your bastard voice - said Vaggie holding her head, it was not the time to start another damn bustle more. Angel understood the hint I have tried with very pronounced breaths to try to calm down.

\- Well... Charlie, from now on I tell you that I will not put my hands, my legs, MY ASS and not a hair of mine in your hotel anymore.

\- Are you threatening to leave? - said Vaggie who could stand the tremendous urge to laugh. _"Yes, of course"_ , she thought.

\- YES! I will not stand this treatment to myself - said the spider as he passed a hand to his voluptuous hair and pampered himself.

\- Okay, okay, tomorrow they won’t lift a finger guys, they deserve it. - said Charlie trying to calm Angel.

\- S-seriously...

-Charlie, don’t spoil him! - Vaggie said, standing on the sofa, for she had fully recovered.

\- I'm not spoil him... it’s the truth - Charlie showed a warm smile to the two demons who looked at her with a gesture of "WTF".

\- Look, when I came out of my room I met the Radio Demon... - She barely said his nickname and Vaggie sack from who knows where a sharp spear and got defensive.

\- That son of a bitch, did he hurt you? 

\- No, Vaggie, I’m fine. Well, as I was saying, he offered me help for the party tomorrow... and from what I can see we’ll need it.

\- Of course not!

\- Of course yes! - Angel said interrupting to Vaggie - Something told me that pimp had some heart... I like him more and more.

- _~Keep dreaming faggot shit, he wouldn’t fall even if you were the last piece of meat in hell~_ \- Everyone turned to see. Husk was in his normal "husk" posture with his typical bottle of liquor in his claws and looking that disgusting way he always looked at Angel.

\- Don’t worry honey _, ~I will be faithful to you~ -_ Said Angel giving a twink to the cat demon who instantly answered with the "magic finger" and continued to drink from his liquor, for him the spider demon was nothing more than a detestable being that every time he was presented with an opportunity to annoy him, he did.

\- And... how did you get that bastard to offer his help, Charlie? - Vaggie said.

\- I just asked him... nicely. - he clarified quickly the princess as she saw the moth demon form a big question mark on her face.

There was also a time when they needed the help of the "Radio Demon", but unfortunately the one went to ask that favor was Vaggie... and didn't turn out very good but... They had more work than they already had at the hotel.

The rest of the night they spent talking and discussing as usual, and in passing they also saw about the preparations for the party that to tell you the truth, it’s gonna be quite a spectacle.

* * *

  
That same night, somewhere in the pentagram (hell).

From the dark and reddish sky there will be from nowhere a portal and a heavy lump falls to the cold and compact ground, it seems to have no life... but little by little it is incorporated... wait, it will say something!

**\- ~Auuch...~**

She’s a woman, but she’s not just a woman... Hold on, she is... !

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and see you soon.**

**Adiooos !! *u***


	2. You're cruel, you know that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is the Radio Demon, and that nickname makes everyone fear and respect him... but sometimes he can hurt the wrong people sentimentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Fanfic of the web series Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss created by Vivziepop, she has all the rights of its characters with the exception of some who belong to me. Enjoy this creation of me for you.

The room was completely dark, and despite being calm you could feel a negative aura all over the place. OF COURSE... one would expect no less from the Radio Demon room.

He walked around the room from end to end always in an elegant posture and with his typical ear-to-ear smile. His scarlet eyes shone in the darkness, ever attentive to any movement like his huge deer ears. His appearance did not show him look like what he really was, a murderous, canival, masochistic mortal who had ended up in the place where all sinners with souls as rotten as his went go, The Hell. 

But unlike those simple sinners, Alastor, or better known to all as the Radio Demon, he was a demon really to fear, was one of the few demons that very much apart from the "exterminating angels" sows true terror. Now, you may wonder, Why would a demon of such a macabre rank and reputation go into helping a princess fulfill her dream of rehabilitate sinners?, Well, let me tell you, I haven’t the faintest idea.

 _\- ~Radio Demon~_ \- At once Alastor’s ears moved. It sounded like a whisper, but of course he heard it. He had caught the habit of locking himself in his room and remaining silent while listening to the conversations of all the demons of hell (well, only the ones that could capture her keen sense of hearing) but he only paid attention to those who spoke or were about him in order to silence demons who only said disgust towards their person.

The voice came from below and was clearly a woman’s voice. But who could be speaking of him so openly, knowing full well that he was staying in that very place.

  
 ** _\- Ha ha ha, this will be fun -_ **said Alastor to then disappear.

* * *

  
He was right at the entrance of the room where the voice came from.

 **Vaggie:** Did that son of a bitch hurt you?!

 **Charlie:** No, Vaggie, I’m fine. Well, continuing, he offered me his help for the party tomorrow and from what I see, we’re gonna need it.

 _"But how curious... "_ thought the Radio Demon, though he not accustomed to accepting compliments (if that is a compliment), for he, it was flattering to know from whom that voice came, from the princess of hell.

 **Vaggie:** Of course not...

 **Angel:** Of course yes!, Now is the time for that pimp to help us, but that collaborator on his part... I like him more and more.

 **"¥¥¥¥...",** A dark aura began to emanate from him, and if it continued, it would soon be heard in the next room.

\- Alastor?

\- .....

A short-haired little demon saw him from below and with some confusion in her gaze by the strange presence of the demon that rarely appeared on the Hotel.

\- How strange to see you here.

\- Hello, sweetness... - he said with some discomfort, but keeping his typical smile.

\- Do you need something?, Oh, maybe you’re hungry! , I’m sorry to inform you but dinner is not ready yet, wait a few... 10 minutes.

\- Thank you, but I’m not here for that sweetness.

\- No? So... - Niffty glanced across the next room. She could only see his other friends arguing about who knows what, and then she noticed very well. The only one who kept the calm of all of them was Charlie, and then she came up with something - Are you waiting for someone?

\- Believe me, there’s nothing or anyone in there that I care about.

\- .... - Niffty did not know how to respond to that. For her they were important. They were the closest thing to a family, one that could never have, especially a certain person, who along with the Radio Demon, was with her all the time... and hearing that from Alastor hurt her. Although she knew exactly what the demon was like, she was sure she would never get used to those comments that sometimes him let loose.

\- Well, sweetie, I better go...

\- Where are you going?

\- Today I want to take a walk in Pentagram City, I return late.

\- Okay! Just don’t cause a massacre, okay?

 **\- JA, OKAY~** \- And instantly disappeared.

Niffty didn’t want to admit it, but she knew very well that Alastor wouldn’t listen to her, because of course he wouldn’t, he was the Radio Demon. 

\- Oh, Alastor... you’re cruel sometimes, you know? - She breathed a little and adjusted his attire to continue her labors. 

\- Niffty?... Is everything okay?

\- What? Ah, Miss Charlie! Can I help you? - Charlie was half-hidden at the entrance to the room but with worried on her face.

\- No, nothing, just... I heard you talking to Alastor - said the princess, she was uncomfortable about it, but sometimes you can’t hold back.

\- Oh! Well... you sure know...

\- To know that?

\- Some people will never change, no matter how many years have passed... they will never. - A little silence was made. Charlie didn’t want to bother the little demon, but it seemed like she’d been feeling that way for a long time.

\- Oh, right, dinner! - And like lightning the little girl vanished like air between the rooms.

Chalie was speechless. I had never had such a meeting with Nifty, and to think that she thought she had all the problems in the world with the hotel guests. Her concerns were nothing compared to those of others. 

And as for what Niffty said, Charlie did know, it reminded her of Harold.

\- Sadly, Niffty... **I know.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, see you!!*u*


	3. Pentagram City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange girl arrived from a portal to Hell, to Pentagram City... but it is not any woman, she has a nice appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Fanfic of the web series Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss created by Vivziepop, she has all the rights of its characters with the exception of some who belong to me. Enjoy this creation of me for you.

Pentagram City slept, or rather half of the demons who lived there did, the others were stuck in bars, nightclubs or going through some of their streets, but something is true... Nobody was a witness to their arrival... NOBODY.

**• Unknown narration:**

My head buzzes and turns, this is worse than after a day of "revelry", I can barely take steps.  
How high was the fall? Why does it seem to be at night, if I remember that a few hours ago the sun radiated at the top?... and... Where am I? 

I realize I carry my backpack with me, _"Oh... oh, good,"_ here’s carry everything I need... _"Well... less water, food, charger... and I DON’T HAVE MY GLASSES!!",_ curse... but for some strange reason there are many bales of money that if it were not for my extra clothes these would get out of my backpack. _"Well, at least you won’t have to worry about that"._

With the "good" view I have, I take a look at the place that surrounds me, it seems to be a kind of square. There are papers flying everywhere and a disgusting smell comes out through all the alleys... Where to go ?

***Narrator**

Suddenly a couple of totally drunk demons come out of a nightclub grabbing each other to not fall and in that, the unknown person notices and (for not being able to see well as they are) approaches them.

\- H-Hello? , excuse me...

\- Grrrrr.... - says a wolf demon who was barely holding on to his partner.

 _\- H-Have more manners my friend... is a lady... I think~ -_ speaks the second demon (who was pure red and with tail) while he did his best to get a good look at the unknown.

\- Good evening, gentlemen, could you tell me which place-

\- _Hey..! Did you hear that, Bill?~ How long since we don't heard a "cordial greeting"! Do you remember, Bill?~_

\- Grrrr... - answered the first demon.

\- Well, could you tell me which place is thi-?

_\- How beautiful you are, girl!~ It’s almost impossible to see women with their looks intact! Don’t you think, Bill?~_

\- Grrrr...

\- Okay...- continued the stranger - Could you tell m-

- _Why do you look like that, girl?~ A-and what’s your name, by the way?~ It’s-my friend wants to know your name... Isn’t that right, Bill?_

\- Grrrr...

\- LISTEN!! COULD YOU TELL ME WHERE I AM, PLEASE?! - Said the angry stranger grabbing of whatever the devil was carrying instead of a shirt. But She released him immediately, as she felt the stench of the street also in this one.

 _\- HA!... WE’RE WRONG BILL, THIS TOO IS JUST AS MUCH A BITCH AS EVERYONE ELSE~ -_ corrected the second demon as he arrange his rags and looked at the stranger with anger.

 _\- Where are we... ? Well...~ -_ He walked away with his friend in his arms and they started to walk down the street, both with their liquor bottles.

\- What then? - The young woman replied.

And as she watched the two demons lose in the distance, she could hear the second demon turn sharply, obviously releasing his friend, and without stopping to walk he screamed...

 _\- Welcome to hell, precious... hahaha!~ -_ and walked away, of course, after picking up your friend from the ground.

**• Unknown narration**

I am very hungry and it is very cold here. I think I’ve been walking for hours and the only people I’ve met were those two assholes, who certainly wasted my time... "Hell"... but what nonsense.

I don’t recognize any of these streets, and I know most of my city, maybe this time I’m really lost. I finally got out of the stinking place, but now this one I’m walking in is really bustling, there’s parties everywhere, _"How I would like to have my glasses so I can read the signs,"_ maybe I’ve already passed thousands of hotels and I haven’t noticed, _"Well, I have no choice"._

\- I will have to ask again.

I look for a person who is near, _"Damn, I am blind"._ Vingo! , something is moving across the street. I cross quickly and the closer I get I realize that she is a very tall woman and seems to dress elegantly _. "Mm... looks like someone to trust, I just hope she’s not stranded."_

\- Excuse me! Miss!

\- Yes ?

\- Sorry to bother you, but could you tell me where I can find a hotel?

***Narrator**

Rosie was petrified, that young woman had taken her breath, _"N-no... it’s not possible",_ the elegant-looking demon thought endlessly. _**"It’s impossible!"**_

\- Excuse my appearance, but you know, I got lost and I need a place to rest tonight.

\- .....

\- I’m not that fucked up the truth, I have a lot of money! And I could pay anything for a good bed.

\- .....

\- M-Miss?

The young woman began to be frightened, as the lady gave her no answer, and she began to believe that maybe had carried the disgusting smell of the previous place, so secretly began to smell her hair, but she didn’t find anything unusual in its smell, it was "chocolate" as it had always been in his shampoo.

Then she felt a cold and thin fingers caressing her cheek and quickly looked at the one who touched her, it was the lady. _"Damn, as I would like my glasses now, maybe it’s someone I know or knew,"_ the young woman thought.

\- H-how is that...? - said Rosie, and as if remembering who she was, she abruptly removed her hand from the human, unaware that she had scratched her.

\- AU! What’s the matter?! ... Excuse me, but I don’t think I know you to touch me like that.

\- Excuse me girl... but you don’t seem scared, do you? - It was weird for Rosie to see a human in hell, and even more knowing that she showed no fear of her, or of the place where she was.

\- Why should I be? At least I’m in serious danger right now...

\- .....

\- Tell me, ma'am, am I? - asked the flesh and blood human.

Rosie thought about it, it’s true that throughout her entire stay in hell, she had NEVER seen a human again, but she could not deny that water was made in her mouth by tasting again the fresh human flesh that, for her, was much better than of demons.  
(Rosie, unlike Alastor, could NOT travel to the human world)

\- No..., you’re lucky girl I just had dinner.

\- That you what?

\- AND... How did you get here?

\- Well... - The human began to think about it for the first time, and Curiously, not a single memory of it came to him, _"How did I end up here? well... the truth..."_ , nothing , ZERO, NOT A SINGLE MEMORY and that started to scare her, _"Why don’t I remember anything?! "._

\- Amm...

\- You don’t remember anything, do you ? That means you’re NOT dead, because we always remember that part, it’s our curse girl. - said Rosie calmly. - ** _And you're so clean..._**

\- E-excuse me?! I don’t know what you mean, buddy, but I’ve had enough of your way of addressing me!

_"Human," Rosie thought, "I forgot how rude they can be"._

\- I thought you were looking for a place to stay. Luckily for you, I have some space in my place, you can spend the night there... And believe me pretty... **no one will offer you anything equal or better than what I’m offering you.**

The human was speechless, although the last sounded like a threat to her, the lady was right, and she knew that. But she still didn’t trust the lady at all and also something in her said "YES SHOULD FEAR HER".  
"Damn glasses!" I kept thinking.

\- W-well... I think that-

\- _**¡Oh, Rosie! -** _was heard right behind the demon. And as an alarm is treated, the demon, without thinking twice, "snapped the fingers" disappearing instantly to the human in front of her.

\- Well, well... I didn’t expect to see you here, Alastor.

\- I know, my dear, but now I’m here for more than just a chat - said the Radio Demon with his typical smile and probocatively looking at the black-eyed demon.

 _\- Oh, Well...~_ Then... would you be so kind as to follow me?

The demon flirtatiously extended her hand offering her, and a huge smile swept across her pale face like the demon in front, only that this, before he received it he drew his microphone to his lips and exclaimed...

 **\- Would be a pleasure, my dear..**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, Hope you enjoyed it !! ♡  
> See you !


	4. Before the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor didn’t sleep at the hotel, how will Charlie take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Fanfic of the web series Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss created by Vivziepop, she has all the rights of its characters with the exception of some who belong to me. 
> 
> Enjoy this creation of me for you, thank you.

Hell looked a dark pink sky (a sign that it had dawned), but even the streets kept their typical appearance, like a garbage dump, and the demons did not stop walk through these heading for their jobs or some hidden place where they wasted their time.

But the Hazbin Hotel had its own show, it was the day of its number party... well... it was the day of the party, and as was customary on that day, the demons "lodged" could go out into the city freely, but they had to return at dusk. And for the latter to be fulfilled, the demons left all their belongings at the Hotel.

Already all the demons were gone, only the "staff" of the Hotel and the director were left, ready to start with the preparations... only that there was a problem ... missing the person who had promised to help.

\- M-maybe he fell asleep Right, Vaggie? - exclaimed a nervous princess , who had not taken her eyes off the stairs since she awoke.

\- .... - Vaggie ,like Charlie, was also waiting for the devil at the bottom of the stairs, but with his remarkable "TIC" in the eye.

\- You waste time, bitches, he won’t come down... - said an Angel sitting on the couch and playing with a tender little pig in his arms.

\- Angel, be more positive, You want?

\- Alright... positively he will not go down

\- Charlie, if that bastard doesn’t come down in 10 seconds, with your permission, **I’ll kick him out...**

\- B-but, Vaggie...

\- HA! , I bet you my baby you won’t last that long - sentence Angel, who had already gotten up from the couch and started walking in circles around Vaggie, as if challenging her.

\- Please, Angel, Vaggie would not accept that-

\- Okay - interrupted the moth demon.

\- Perfect - accessed the spider with a smile from ear to ear.

\- Oh, for my father...

\- ... 1, 2, 3 ...

\- You are an exaggerated bitch

\- ... 4, 5, 6 ...

\- Mad dwarf

\- ... 7, 8 ...

\- What a bore you are, by Lucifer!

\- ... 9 and ...

\- I KNOW! , You remember when I fucked up the interview, right? ... **I’ll do it again with the party!**

- _SON OF A BITCH!!_

In a blink, Vaggie was already finishing up the stairs when someone mysteriously knocked on the door and that stopped the demon in its tracks and also left everyone confused, by some stranger reason, no one wanted to go open it.

Second touch, and nobody moved from their places because it was illogical to expect visitors, since everyone who had to be at the Hotel was at the Hotel... Right?

Suddenly the door was shot to pieces and a crimson demon was in the frame of it.

 **\- Do you not hear them knocking at the door?** \- said a Alastor shedding a dark aura that slowly invaded the room. 

\- S-sorry, we thought you were still sleeping-

 **\- YOU, SON OF A BITCH!!!** \- said Vaggie who was already running towards Alastor, but fortunately Angel stopped her by wrapping her with his arms and covering her mouth with one of his hands. This wasn’t the time for someone to mess with the Radio Demon.

But instantly that dark aura disappeared and Alastor returned to his natural state shining his typical smile and fitting the crimson suit.

\- No problem my dear, I was just entertaining me with you, I spent the night outside if you don’t mind

\- No, no, for me it’s fine ... - said Charlie, who had already calmed down from before.

\- Okay - replied Alastor. Slowly but steadily I began to approach Charlie, and although she was not afraid of him, feared for her friends. And being so close to her (but at a reasonable distance :v) he looked her straight in the eyes and said with a somewhat playful tone.

\- And now ... **Shall we start working?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify something that perhaps was not understood in the previous chapter... 
> 
> \- When Rosie told the human that she was "clean", she meant that she didn’t have anything modified, you know, in Hell when someone dies adopts this "appearance" half animal or something like that, and well, she being human had none of that.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! see you in the next chapter, BYE ♡


	5. Before the Party (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is so excited about the party, Alastor ends up exhausted for certain reasons, and the longing party began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction from the animated web series Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss created by Vivienne Medrano. Some characters are mine. 
> 
> I hope you like this little creation of me for you.

Brightness and radiance occupied almost the entire main hall of the Hazbin Hotel, as Charlie’s decor was most wonderful, obviously, with the help of little Nifty who had left the huge gleaming hall, the sexy Angel, who kept reminding Charlie not to forget to fill the bar with different liquors that, according to him, "Every demon has different tastes". The observer Vaggie, who despite the clear message that no one would work, she had "begged" the princess to let her be in charge of watch over the demons that were going to enter (but not leave) of the Hotel, for that was hard work, and they would no longer make the same mistake as last week when the watchman’s post had touched Angel, and... well... almost all the demons had left the party long before it was over and was very difficult to bring them back, besides, someone had to see that there were no infiltrators at the party, and who better at this than Vaggie and her strong character.

Husk would stay at the bar, because there wasn’t any other place he wanted to be, unless they gave him a bottle of liquor each time he finished drink the previous. But unlike Vaggie, he wasn’t going to work because that’s what they had the precious Alastor's shadows for, and talking about the demon...

\- Then, my dear, How many shadows do you desire at your command? - the crimson demon asked, smiling widely at the princess of Hell who couldn’t stop jumping of emotion. Although the "dominance in someone" was a cruel sin, Charlie was thrilled by this idea, loved it, even if just was shadows and not real demons, after all, she was Lucifer’s daughter.

\- 1000!!! - said Charlie with sparkles on her eyes.

\- Charlie! - exclaimed surprised Vaggie, who was on the right of the princess and with her arms crossed.

\- Sorry, so... 500?

\- Are you doubting it, my dear? - Alastor said bowing an eyebrow.

\- Well... - Charlie just wanted her little whim of controlling or having someone under her command to come true. _"No matter how much,"_ she thought. But instantly, as if someone had listened to her, she received an answer, _"YES IT MATTERS"._

The demon startled, _"What was that?" s_ he told herself. She had never heard that voice, that powerful and intimidating voice that for an instant made her hair stand on end.

\- Charlie...? - Vaggie said with concern and delicately laid a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

\- I’m fine, Vaggie, calm... - replied the princess taking a hand to the head, "It’s nothing... quiet," she said, _"Maybe I’m tired"._

Meanwhile, Alastor saw with a certain "curiosity" to the aforementioned, he found it extremely strange what had just happened, just a few seconds ago the princess would jump annoyingly in front of him and out of nowhere that spark in her eyes vanished turned into a gesture dear to him, one of his favorites that he would never tire of seeing in his victims. But, for a strange reason, for the first time, he didn’t like what he saw. _"FEAR"_ , he thought.

\- Anyway, no need to be alarmed, Where were we...? - said Charlie dedicating to the crimson demon one of her sweet smiles that if it weren’t for what happened before anyone would say is truly sincere.

\- Oh, right, the number!

\- If it’s no trouble, my dear, I will choose the amount for you - questioned the Radio Demon and without waiting for any answer snapped his fingers making hundreds of black shadows appear instantly throughout the room, all with the same appearance of their creator.

Charlie couldn’t help but let out a scream of excitement, it was the second most incredible thing she saw the Radio Demon do ( after the tentacles that he showed on the first day), but she remembered painfully that what the demon did for her was only a "loan for the moment " and that the bill would come soon. The princess sighed with sorrow for remembering that, but instantly she straightened herself out again.

\- I think they are enough to control these sinners, my dear, but if in the course of the day you need more, do not refrain from telling me, I'll be in my room. 

\- All right! - exclaimed the moth demon who now stood in front of Alastor instead of Charlie who was behind her, for the crimson demon had come so close to the princess that Vaggie did nothing but take her away from him as soon as possible.

\- Well... Thank you - smiled the princess behind the albino.

\- You’re welcome, my dear - said Alastor heading for the stairs, he was about to snap his fingers when...

\- Wait, Alastor! - the princess screamed - Vaggie, please... - said the blonde kindly putting one hand on the albino’s shoulder - He's helping us ... - The demon sighed heavily and with displeasure stepped aside leaving the way free for the princess.

\- I would like you to make certain changes to their appearances, if you don’t mind... - said Charlie with a little nerves indicating whit a finger to the crowd of shadows who watched attentively the three demons.

\- Do not misunderstand me, but I think if they stayed with that "style" would only scare the customers ... take it on the friendly side.

\- JA! of course, my dear - said the demon.

\- Great! , and... since you’re here, I’d also like you to help with some touches in the decoration and with the snacks for the Buffet, and with liquor sorting in the open bar and ...

As the princess spoke of more touches for the party, the wider the smile of the crimson demon, it was more than said that he would not come out of this without any drop of sweat ... (poor :v).

* * *

The clock in the main hall was almost nine o'clock, only minutes left for the resident demons returned to the Hazbin Hotel so that the longed-for party could finally begin.

Meanwhile, Angel, Vaggie, Nifty and Husk were lying on the living room sofas, all they watching in unison the clock in front of them. Niffty drank her coffee cup quietly, even though the shadows were already present, she would not stand idly by, it was natural for her to be always on the move. Husk just looked at the clock and drank his bottle at ease, had to take advantage of the good liquor while there was. Angel was the most nervous of them all, he biting his nails as he watched the hands of the clock move, had changed from an outfit to one of the same design but purple color that shone like frost, because even if everyone forgot, he was still a guest.

Vaggie was the one who cared less about the time, she was concentrating on going over in her mind her plan to prevent those wretched demons from escaping. She couldn’t let them get away with it, not again. She only looked at the clock when it struck exactly nine o'clock, _"It’s time,"_ she thought, rose from the sofa to head firmly to the entrance of the Hotel where he would stay to fulfill what she had promised. No one would get her out of there until she finished her mission, NO ONE.

\- Shit, it’s already nine o'clock! - shouted Angel rising from the sofa.

\- I'll be over there - said bitterly the cat demon heading to the bar that had doubled its size and was with three shadows watching. 

\- What a thrill! , I want start - said Niffty who quickly stood at the front door, next to Vaggie.

\- Calm down, guys, calm down... we all know that they always take ten more minutes.

Charlie was coming down from the second floor a bit agitated with a new outfit. She wore a short and elegant tailored dress with sleeves ¾ (slightly above the elbow) a red wine dress that highlighted her delicate porcelain complexion, she had picked up her hair in a messy but elegant bun, she was really beautiful.

\- WOW, BITCH! Who would you be making fall in love today?!

\- Miss Charlie, you look really beautiful! - remarked the fascinated little demon - Isn’t that right, Husk?

\- Mhm...

\- Ch-charlie... - The moth demon had mute from the impression, had never seen in all her days as a friend the princess dressed like that, she always used (at least inside the Hotel) her typical salmon suit.

\- Hehe, I look so bad? - said Charlie rubbing his head for doubt.

\- N-NO, IT’S NOT THAT! Just ... I surprised by the change...

\- Oh well, I thought for today I would make an exception with my outfit, besides, I don’t know why but I feel that tonight will be special.

 _ **\- I agree with you, my dear** _\- It was heard heavily, and from the bottom of the room appeared Alastor throwing sparks (radio interference) of what least everyone expected. The demon walked wearily toward the nearest armchair, right in front of Charlie and the others, and with totally freedom he dropped on it.

\- PFFFFF...! - Husk, seeing the devil’s condition, spit out his drink and burst out laughing mockingly - But what the fuck did you do to make you end up like shit?... HAHA!

\- A- Alastor? - Charlie nervously asked - Are you okay?

The demon was completely exhausted on the armchair with his head back and his arms wearily put on both sides of the furniture. It was a funny and pitiful condition in which one of the greatest demons of hell found himself.

 _ **\- Yes, dear, I'm ... okay...**_ \- said Alastor amid gasps of weariness - _**Sweetness...?**_

\- Yes? - Charlie said.

 _ **\- NIFFTY! -** _said the demon, raising his voice, making it very clear who needed and who did not. At the speed of lightning the little girl appeared right next to the one who had called her.

\- Yes, Alastor?

_**\- Would you be so kind as to... take me... a plate of my favorite steak in... half an hour? , My apologies... is that I... CAN'T...** _

Alastor looked at the princess for a few seconds, who looked down with grief.

\- No problem - said Niffty posing her small hand on the crimson demon.

In this he quietly noticed Charlie, 

In this Charlie realized stealthily, great was her surprise to notice that the Radio Demon did not pull away the little hand of the sinner, because she knew that he hated being touched, hated that kind of "physical contact" if it didn’t come from him.

 **\- Okay...** \- and without saying more (and with difficulty) the crimson demon snapped his fingers and disappeared in front of everyone’s eyes.

The place was quiet, well, until someone broke out laughing just like Husk.

\- Oh, sorry, I was having a good time holding my breath ... hahaha! - said Angel, wiping tears from laughter - Charlie, I admire ya for leaving the strawberry in that state...

\- That’s not admiring, Angel! I feel really bad for him...

\- YOU WRECKED HIM PRETTY GOOD, CHARLIE! How long did it take you? Did he resist? And why does he end up like this? Anyone would say he’s a virgin.

\- Wait what? - said the princess with a gesture of "WTF".

\- BUT WHAT THE FUCK YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT, ASSHOLE! - the moth demon screamed.

\- Th... What is not obvious?

\- I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, BASTARD! - said Vaggie furiously as she approached Angel menacing with a spear.

\- Vaggie, no! Angel has some reason - Charlie lowered her gaze, it was more than clear that she blamed himself for the state of the Radio Demon.

\- What?

\- I am to blame for how A-Alastor ended up, but it's not as Angel thinks... - she said looking at him at the arachnid as if to say _"you’re sick man_ "- I was so excited that everything would be perfect and every moment I would change my mind, take things out and increase things ... and I think I abused his hospitality... I’m sorry...

\- The one who has to hear that, princess, is him - said Husk, who miraculously was paying attention to the scene, without seeing them obviously.

\- Ow... - Charlie murmured sorry.

\- Although... better save yourself the fatigue, he never gets tired "really".

\- What do you say?

\- Instead, our bodies do, well, this shit we have as "body"- kept talking the cat demon, ignoring the princess.

 _"Body?"_ thought Charlie, _"What do you mean?"_. At that moment it was heard loudly that someone was knocking at the door. 

***PAM PAM PAM*** was heard again and more and more were the blows as if they were several.

\- Hey, open the door! 

Angel stood like a spring from the sofa to run to the bar and sit as if he had always been there enjoying a drink. All this happened while Husk was watching with a _"what the fuck?_ " gesture.

\- It’s been 84 years, Open us NOW! - shouted the demons outside the Hotel - Didn’t you want us to arrive early?!

\- How early... - said Vaggie.

\- I’m hungry! - Others shouted.

\- Guys, the time has come! - Charlie said that she didn't stop fanning her arms for emotion and nerves.

\- Okay, Vaggie at the door, N-Niffty...

\- Quiet, Charlie, we know what to do - said Vaggie who had stopped the princess in a hug, the blonde demon gradually corresponded by burying her face on the albino’s shoulder.

\- Thank you, Vaggie - the princess murmured, slowly separated herself from her with a tender smile. Charlie knew she'd always count on Vaggie, always.

\- Am... well guys - he said fitting her hair and dress, in her face was hiding a little blush- Ahem... well, the important thing about this party is not alcohol, or music...

\- SAY IT FOR YOURSELF! - Angel shouted from the bar.

\- What really matters is that everyone has fun tonight, without exception, this is your day too, not only of the guests, SO HIT IT, VAGGIE! - The princess pointed victoriously.

At that moment the enormous doors of the Hazbin Hotel were opened wide allowing hundreds of demons to enter the huge room in seconds.

**THE PARTY STARTED ...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! see you in the next chapter, BYE ♡


End file.
